Invasion of the Bodysnatcher
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Ryou's going on a date and he needs Kai to look after Bakura but Bakura has other plans involving the Millennium Ring. Actually KaibaxOC and it's a prequel/sequel to something I'm currently working on. I'm posting it now as a tester to see if anyone would actually read a full blown story with the OC. Rated M for certain parts


_# I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away / Losing my faith today / From falling off the edge today _

"Hello?" Kai flipped open her phone without checking the caller ID, she'd been in the shower when her phone started ringing so she just picked it up,

_"Oh Kai is this a bad time?" _Ryou's voice sounded panicky on the end of the line so Kai turned the shower off and stepped out,

"What's wrong?" she asked, one thing about Ryou Bakura Kai had learnt in the years she'd know the timid boy if and when he asks for help you drop everything and help. Lord knows the boy had enough problems after his 'Yami' got his own body along with Atem something Kai was still wrapping her head around,

_"I um wanted to ask a favour"_

"Name it" Kai sat on the edge of the tub and wrung her long red hair (inherited from her American mother) out with one hand,

_"Marik wants to go out on a date but I can't leave Bakura here on his own after the last time" _

Kai knew exactly what Ryou meant; last time he'd left Bakura alone to go out with Marik Bakura had almost burnt the apartment down making microwave popcorn,

"And you want me to entertain"

_"I won't be gone for long I promise. And I wouldn't ask except –"_

"I'm about the only friend he has. Tell him to come over and go on your date"

_"Um the thing is" _

"Honey I'm home!" Bakura's voice called out through Kai's apartment, lucky her parents weren't home or she would have some serious explaining to do,

"Yeah he's already here. Don't worry Ryou go on your date we'll be just fine here" Kai hung up and dried quickly before dressing and stepping out into the living room, "You know you could have knocked" Kai sighed as she located her hairbrush and began brushing the knots out of her hair so it could be tied up in a high ponytail,

"I have to keep my skills sharp" was Bakura's reply, after gaining his own body after the Millennium World situation he now spent a lot of time honing his new skills for thieving in the 21st Century,

"Well if you must pick locks please refrain from picking mine, I don't want to have to explain to my parents when they eventually get home why I've dead bolted the door" Kai fell into her favourite armchair and looked over at Bakura who was stretched languidly out on her couch,

"So did Ryou give you any … conditions for babysitting?" Bakura asked after a few moments of silence, "You mustn't give me this or let me do that"

"No he didn't and even if he had I wouldn't have listened, do what you will" Kai answered noncommittally, "Kaiba is coming over later so you can go steal something from the convenience store,

"Actually I have a theory I've been dying to test out"

Before Kai could ask what this theory was Bakura disappeared into the Millennium Ring he'd been wearing, since he no longer needed Ryou to wear it so he could inhabit his body Bakura just wore it all the time and it still had its powers so even though Bakura had his own body now he could still inhabit the soul room located within the ring,

"This can't be good" Kai mused, the ring sat on the couch where Bakura had previously been sitting, it gleamed slightly in the late afternoon sun almost daring Kai to pick it up, "Oh no you don't" Kai glared at the ring leaving it on the couch as she went about drying her hair and putting on makeup since she did actually need things from the convenience store and the gang that hung out around outside the store tended to get on her nerves about everything and she wouldn't let her looks be one of those things.

* * *

After spending far too much time and money in the Convenience Store Kai headed back home, it was around four o'clock now and Kaiba would be coming over at six, "I really should start calling him by his first name" Kai thought aloud, she and Seto had agreed to make a go of an actual relationship after they realised that maybe their clandestine meetings were a little more than just that.

Entering the apartment Kai noted it was eerily quiet, Bakura still hadn't shown himself and Kai was beginning to wonder just what he was up to. Setting her bag of mostly sweets down Kai picked the ring up turning it over in her hands, she'd seen Ryou and Bakura himself wear it often enough but she'd never actually touched it. Mahad had been the guardian in Ancient times but Kai only really knew him for a day so there was no way she could have examined the ring.

It was interesting though, of course she knew all about how the items were made and she had to side with Bakura for wanting his revenge although it conflicted greatly with her knowledge of her then Father and Brother. Kai shook her head, thinking about what happened in Egypt gave her a headache, thinking she was some sort of reincarnation of some Ancient Princess was ridiculous, things like that only happened in poorly written romance novels that only served to give bored housewives something to think about when they sat on top of the washing machine.

The metal was cold in her hands even though it had been sitting in a patch of direct sunlight all day. The little bits that dangled below the ring itself tinkled slightly as they touched one and other, "You'd make a good wind chime" Kai said holding the ring up, "Of course if Bakura was still in there he'd probably use his position as wind chime to look at me while I changed"

Examining the ring a little while longer Kai moved to put it back on the couch and forget all about it but something about it made her want to put it on, she knew on some level that no good could come of putting the ring on but somehow she couldn't help herself.

Sliding the cord over her neck the ring sat just between her breasts, it looked rather nice actually. A statement piece if she were to categorise it, something people would be attracted to if she wore it outdoors, she could see why Ryou wore it under his shirt, "This isn't so bad" Kai thought aloud examining her appearance in the floor length mirror in her room,

_"That's what you think" _Bakura's voice echoed in Kai's head and before she knew it she wasn't looking at her reflection anymore, instead she was a transparent figure standing beside her body watching as her normal brown eyes took on a dark red tinge not unlike the colour of dried blood,

_"Bakura you bastard what did you do to me!"_ Kai demanded

"Nothing horrible" her own voice answered, although it seemed a few octaves lower when Bakura spoke, "I just need to borrow your body for a little while I promise I'll give it right back"

_"What do you think you're going to use me for anyway?"_ Kai demanded,

"I want to check on Ryou is all" Bakura smirked at her, Kai suddenly realised why people were slightly afraid when she smirked at them. She looked positively evil or maybe that was just Bakura twisting her features, "You can come along of course"

Before Kai could stop him Bakura left the apartment and headed for the centre of town where Ryou and Marik were spending the day.

* * *

_"Bakura you give me back my body this second!"_ Kai seethed, she did not like Bakura using her as if she were a mode of transportation, and she wondered if this is how Ryou felt when Bakura would use him for something, _"This is why Ryou wanted you to stay with me today! He's allowed to date!"_

"I'm not disputing that, I'm just checking up on him. I'm sure you remember Marik isn't like Ryou or Yugi in that his 'Yami' was a spirit who got his own body. His 'Yami' was a manifestation of his own hatred and still lives inside him"

_"You're actually checking up on Ryou!"_ Kai laughed, _"You care" _

"Don't be stupid. I just need to make sure no harm comes to him in case I lose this body and need a host again. As lovely as your body is I prefer being a man" as if to prove his point Bakura put a hand between his or rather Kai's legs and cupped her. Thankfully Bakura had taken a shortcut down an alley so no one would see his actions,

_"Touch me like that again and I'll have Atem send you to the Shadow Realm" _Kai growled at Bakura, who simply laughed, _"Here's a question actually, where the hell is _your_ body?" _

"In the ring, I don't need to leave behind an empty vessel. Anyone could just inhabit it" he laughed,

_"Oh yeah and how the hell did you 'inhabit' my body?" _Kai asked growing ever more annoyed at Bakura,

"You put the ring on while I was inhabiting it" he answered, "You shouldn't have put the ring on"

_"I swear to God if you aren't really checking up on Ryou for his own safety then I'm going to make Atem play you in a Shadow Game and make sure your ass loses so you get a penalty game" _

"Oh I'm so scared" Bakura said sarcastically, "Your brother can't do anything to me, we both promised we wouldn't use our powers anymore, he wouldn't break that promise to his host he loves him too much"

After Egypt and things had settled down it turned out that the reason Atem never showed any interest in Tea who all but threw herself at him every chance she got was because he batted for the other team and happened to have a thing for the small, cute type and who better than Yugi his faithful friend and host for so many years,

_"Then I'll find a way to do it myself"_

* * *

The pair finally reached down town Domino and were quick to locate Ryou and Marik. They'd stopped in a Hamburger restaurant to get something to eat and seemed to be having a good time, Ryou was smiling at something Marik was telling him and Marik was sitting close to Ryou so people would know they were together and not bother them,

_"They're fine see. Marik has a handle on his temper and his dark, and anyway he wouldn't hurt Ryou" _

"You don't know the half of what he would or wouldn't do" Bakura shot back,

_"Oh like cutting Ryou's arm and then giving him back his body so he can suffer because you can't fake pain all to seal a deal with someone who wants to destroy Ryou's only friends?"_

"Yes like that" Bakura answered through clenched teeth,

_"Because I seem to remember you doing that" _

"I get the point" Bakura hissed, "God you're annoying sometimes"

_"And yet I'm your only friend"_ Kai laughed, _"Anyway you're not exactly the person I wanted to spend my day with. I have a date, something I'd like to get to actually"_

"You'll get to your date. I just need to make sure Ryou's ok" with this Bakura left his hiding place and strode right into the Burger Restaurant, "Ryou! Marik!" he called making both boys turn around,

"Kai" Ryou immediately shot up from his seat, "What's going on is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" Bakura smiled, "Bakura's fine, I gave him some codeine laced soup and he passed right out on the couch. How are things here?"

"They're fine. We had a great day, thank you so much for staying with Bakura. I know he can be a bit of a handful at times but he's honestly not that bad. I think he's just lonely, you're really his only friend" Ryou said somewhat sadly.

Whatever Bakura was about to say next was forgotten as he smiled at Ryou and put a hand on his shoulder,

"You're a good kid Ryou, I should get back I don't know when he'll wake up and I really don't want him going through my room. There are some things in there I'd rather keep well not private but away from him anyway. I'll see you later when you come to pick him up" turning to Marik Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously for a minute, "You'd better take care of him" and with that Bakura turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant and back to his hiding place,

_"Aw you do care about him really"_ Kai cooed sarcastically

"If you want your body back unmarred I suggest you stop talking" Bakura threatened,

_"Just give me my body back Bakura. I have a date in twenty minutes!"_

As if on cue Kai's phone started vibrating in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing, however she wasn't exactly corporeal she couldn't answer it. Bakura however could,

"Seto" he said brightly into the phone, "I was hoping you'd call"

_"Don't you dare!" _Kai tried to reach for the phone and snap it out of Bakura's hands but her hands just went right though Bakura,

"Listen I'm in town right now so it'll take me a while to get home. But you have a key so just go on in, there's beer in the fridge and I'll be there as soon as I can. Kay bye" Bakura hung up the phone and put it back into the pocket of Kai's jeans, "I'm not that bad" he laughed,

_"You could have fooled me. So can I have my body back now?" _

"But it's such a pretty vessel" Bakura ran his hands up and down Kai's body sensually, "I think I'd like to keep it"

_"You bastard I'm going to throttle you!"_ Kai yelled,

"Kai" Atem's voice sounded from the top of the alley making both Kai and Bakura look his way, "What's going on here?"

"Hm nothing I was just out shopping for the day" Bakura replied easily, "What brings you to town?"

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking my Sister"

_"You can see me?" _Kai asked Atem who nodded once, _"Fucking finally! Look Bakura was checking up on Ryou since he's on a date today with Marik and Bakura wanted to make sure Marik's temper didn't get the better of him and Melvin took over so he needed to use my body because he was supposed to be in my apartment all day" _ Kai lied easily, _"So don't get mad kay?"_

"If you say so"

_"It's fine really. He was just about to give me my body back, weren't you?" _Kai shot a dark look at Bakura who smiled

"Of course" there was a flash and Kai had her body back, standing beside her was Bakura with a smug look on his face, "Thank you for helping today, Hikari" he used her full name on purpose,

"My pleasure" she shot back, "I'll see you around" walking to the top of the alley Kai fell in step beside Atem, "So what brings you into town?"

"I'm shopping for something" he said not meeting her gaze, "For Yugi"

"It must be something sexual if you can't look at me" Kai laughed as Atem's jaw dropped, "Thought as much, I take it you need some help"

"I – uh – "

"I'll take that as a yes. Come with me then" Kai turned on the spot and started walking the opposite direction, Atem had to jog a little to catch up but when he did he easily matched her pace.

A few twists and turns down the odd alley and Kai stopped outside a non descript looking shop, it had no sign above the door advertising what it was but Kai seemed to know it and just pushed the door open. Atem followed and almost ran back out the door when he saw what kind of shop it was,

"This is a – " he couldn't say it, he just couldn't

"Sex shop yeah. It's the best one in Domino their stuff is great, really high quality" Kai said absentmindedly looking at some restraints on the wall, "Hm" she took down a pair of leather cuffs and turned them over in her hand before heading to the lingerie section.

Atem stood there face reddening madly, he and Yugi had a long in depth discussion about several things the previous evening and something that had come up in that conversation were certain preferences, his own and Yugi's. They had decided to try out Yugi's first. Reaching up Atem lifted a pair of cuffs similar to the ones Kai had lifted from the shelf and examined them in his hands, "Oh no I don't think so" Kai's voice made Atem jump and drop the cuffs, "Heh jumpy aren't you?" she laughed, "No if you two are thinking of bondage then start with something a little easier to get out of if it isn't what you want" Kai lifted a pair of handcuffs with leopard fur on the cuffs themselves from a translucent bowl sitting on top of one of the displays, "Here try these"

"Um thank you?"

"No problem. You should have talked to me about this you know, I mean we're technically brother and sister but then again we aren't" Kai said heading for the till where she paid for her items, "Have fun" she laughed as she left the store and began her journey home.

* * *

When she arrived Seto was sitting on her couch with a beer looking slightly uncomfortable,

"You know you don't have to look so uncomfortable in my apartment. There's no one here to make you feel as if you shouldn't be sitting here" Kai said dropping her keys in the bowl she kept by the door, "My parents are in America and they won't be home till next week" dropping her bag on the kitchen table Kai also took a can of beer from the fridge and sat down next to Seto kicking off her shoes and stretching them out so they rested on Seto's lap, "Come on rich boy work for it" she wiggled her toes with a laugh.

Seto smiled and obliged, rubbing the soles of Kai's feet for which he was rewarded with a groan as Kai threw her head back,

"Feel good?" he teased,

"Amazing. You would seriously not believe the day I had" Kai said stretching her arms out in front of her as well,

"What was so bad about your day?" Seto asked,

"You really want to know?" Kai asked, Seto nodded, "Alright well don't say I didn't warn you" so Kai launched into a full explanation of her day finishing when she left the sex shop,

"You're right. I don't believe you" Seto laughed, "Why on earth would you go into a sex shop with your brother"

"He's not my brother! Not really, I mean we might have been at one time but we're not now, we're just really good friends" Kai argued, "And besides you should have seen how red he got when I bought my cuffs"

"You mentioned those, I think we ought to put them to the test" Kaiba stopped working on Kai's feet and stood up offering Kai his hand to help her off the couch before they headed back to Kai's room with the bag she'd gotten from the sex shop.

Today mightn't have been so bad after all.

* * *

**Wanted to write this slightly differently but I think it turned out alright. This should probably be a sequel oneshot to the story I'm writing atm but I'm putting it up as a prequel because I can.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
